Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is an English American 10-year-old boy and one of the main characters of the series. His Parents are rarely around and take little interest in him, which makes it easy to hide Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He wishes for nearly everything he wants, which sometimes causes havoc. Timmy is fairly smart, but has a short attention span, which leads to failing grades (although often his teacher enjoys giving him an F even when he was correct). He marries Trixie (Or Tootie is a possible candidate, since Tammy resembles her) in the episode Channel Chasers and has two children named Tommy and Tammy (which is funny since Tommy is one of the names Trixie or even his parents mistakenly call him during the show). So far, he is one of the few 2D animated characters to have a crossover special with Jimmy Neutron, a 3D animated character. Timmy wears a pink shirt with a pink hat because Timmy's parents thought he would be a girl. He also wears dark blue pantyhose. Sometimes, he is shown in briefs and others in boxers. Timmy comes from a middle class background which is often referenced. He is also indubitably selfish and wishes for things that will help him; nonetheless, whenever his wishes go wrong, Timmy works to set things right. Timmy's English background is mentioned when his great, great, great, great great uncle Nigel P. Turner was a upper middle class banker in 18th century London. His age is perfect as he does things a 10-year-old normally would do. Oddly, he always stays the same age even after his school had a summer vacation three times. Timmy's age difference is shown a handful of times. In the episode Baby Face he is turned into a baby to escape Francis's wrath. He is smaller and wears a pink baby cap. As a 16-year old he is very muscular with big arms and a sleeveless pink shirt. He is quite a few feet taller. As an adult, he is still muscular and a white shirt with a pink tie and same blue pants. In the bleak future, he wears a indigo suit with light black shoes. He loves comic books, video games, cartoons, junk food, and baseball. He is the average American boy. Timmy longs to be popular and regularly stands up against teachers and bullies, and isn't above torturing his enemies for his own fun. Timmy wishes so many things away that an entire island had to be created as a storage for his "unwished" wishes. He is also shown to be addicted to wishing to the point that he lost nearly all of his resourceful and physical skill and needed to go to "wishing rehab," where he re-learns how to rely on his own skills again. In Fairly OddBaby, Timmy gets a fairy baby brother (who Cosmo has instead of Wanda) who he names Poof. In Wishology, Timmy is revealed in the Cave Prophecy in Fairy World as the one to defeat the Darkness and its forces. Actually it was supposed to be Turbo Thunder, but he fell asleep before the Darkness arrived. In a season six Fairly Oddparents episode, Timmy finally celebrates his 11th birthday. It is seen in Add-a-Dad, while Timmy and his dad are playing catch, that Timmy is left-handed. The concept of Timmy first came from series animator Butch Hartman's idea of a male version of Cinderella who is watched over by a fairy godmother.1 Gallery Category:Heroes